This invention relates to 2-(hydrazonoalkylthio)penems and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts and esters, which compounds possess potent antibacterial activity.
There is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents because continued extensive use of effective antibacterials gives rise to resistant strains of pathogens.